


《深海沉眠》

by Abgrund



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 313之后, M/M, orz这个tag我不知道怎么写诶, 带伤H, 成人级, 有暗线, 能写中文吗？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abgrund/pseuds/Abgrund
Summary: 故事发生在313的《love crime》之后，性描写直白，大量化用原剧集中台词。





	

坠入深海，冰冷的北大西洋海水灌入伤口，已经感觉不到疼痛，也感觉不到冰冷，麻木和温暖渐次涌上，最终留下大片空白。  
意识更加模糊，向深海越坠越深，原本的月光也已经看不到了，黑暗和绝望渐渐灌入身体，已经不是海水，而是在月光下看起来是黑色的血……It’s beautiful,……Hannibal……  
威尔浸没在无边的血与黑暗，窒息……  
  
        “Will.”  
        威尔突然弹坐起来，身上的汗浸湿了纱布，坐起来的动作牵动了伤口，绷带晕开血色，一双温暖的手握住他因为汗水而冰冷的肩膀，重新按回床上。  
        “Hannibal?”威尔近乎惊讶地看着汉尼拔，他伸出手，而汉尼拔握住了他的手。  
        “我是真的，Will，不像Abigail，不像Hobbs，不像任何你其他的幻觉，我是真的。”  
        汉尼拔拉过威尔的手指，将吻印在上面，像他早就想做的一样。  
  
        威尔感觉到手指上的……柔软的……是汉尼拔的嘴唇。威尔的手指触碰着汉尼拔的嘴唇，敏感的指尖滑过那双品尝过无数美味的嘴唇，从嘴角到唇峰，缓慢又轻悄，像是在触摸每一条唇纹。  
        “很真实，”威尔的手没有离开汉尼拔的嘴唇，他看着面前带着笑容的男人，“但你要怎么证明，我也曾碰触到Abigail。”  
        汉尼拔笑着，这次他脸上的伤疤没怎么增加，不像威尔——每个表情都带来疼痛，“‘如何证明我不是你的幻觉’？有很多方法证实这个，但最简单的方法不利于养伤，你我却都字面意思地伤得很重。”  
        威尔笑了，他重新握紧汉尼拔的手指，将他拉向自己，“证明给我看。”  
        汉尼拔回以拥抱。  
  
        他从背后搂着威尔，“现在我知道我在乌菲齐说的不完全对，”汉尼拔的嘴唇贴在威尔耳后，“我还会记得我们的每一次，直到终局……”  
        威尔放松地感受着背后的胸膛，温暖终于替代了梦里血海的冰冷。  
        汉尼拔湿滑的手指贴上威尔的臀部，威尔的瑟缩让汉尼拔发笑，“别担心，放松，你担心得太多了。”他的手指沿着早被他洗干净的地方打圈，滑腻的手指随着螺旋的轨迹深入臀缝——即使只是为了暂时养伤藏身，在能力范围内，汉尼拔依旧可以把两个人照顾得足够好，“别动，威尔，我不希望你撞上我们任何一个人的伤口，现在已经足够疼了。”  
  
        “Hannibal…我想要你证明…”威尔对于这未知的接触本能地有些退缩，但他没有挣扎——他很确定，自己的手肘之后就是汉尼拔腹部的枪伤——他紧紧握住自己的双臂克制自己。  
        “我正在证明，”一根手指探入皱褶之中，“我正在做那些Hobbs或者Abigail，”指尖精确地贴上被肌肉阻隔的倒栗子形的所在，“不会对你做的事情，”汉尼拔钳制住威尔让他无法挣脱，加入第二根手指，对着那个点按压下去，“Will，抛开其他，只要接受我，感觉我。”  
  
        随着变调的呻吟和喘息，威尔的阴茎因为这种外在的刺激而勃起——这是他完全不曾体验的性接触形式，他快速地喘着气，控制着身体的颤抖和挣扎，汉尼拔的手指已经加到三根，缓慢地在他的身体内进出，他想要蜷缩起来呻吟。  
        “汉尼拔，求你。”  
        汉尼拔用自己的阴茎代替了手指的位置，缓慢地进入了这终于完全属于自己的男人，他用双臂把威尔禁锢在自己身前，“我是真的，不是你的幻觉，”汉尼拔挺动腰部缓慢而强势地干着威尔，他的阴茎在威尔体内进出，碾压着榨取着威尔的一切，享受着他每一次颤抖与迎合，“感受它，威尔，我是真实的。”  
  
        汉尼拔了解威尔脑海中从未有人踏足之处，汉尼拔进入威尔身体内从未有人触及之所，形而上的满足席卷而来。  
  
        汉尼拔的脸颊磨蹭着威尔裹着纱布的脸颊，像是他们未坠落前所做的一样，汉尼拔的手掌从威尔肩头的绷带滑过最终覆盖着威尔腹部那道微笑般的伤痕，威尔随着自己身下的动作，腹肌不断抽搐般地收缩，“我不会说对不起，因为我从不后悔这么做，”在威尔哭泣般地喘息中，汉尼拔的嘴唇与牙齿贴上威尔紧绷的后颈和肩膀，“instead, i will say,”他握住威尔硬挺的阴茎，加快了力度和速度，他的牙齿陷入威尔的皮肤，克制着没有咬破。  
  
        威尔像是被猎食动物咬住了颈后无法挣扎，汉尼拔有力的抓握和安抚他的阴茎，应和着他在体内的进出，如果不是汉尼拔强硬地摁着他，他已经把身上的所有伤口挣破，无助于自己的完全被掌控，威尔不断地低喃着汉尼拔的名字。  
        威尔在汉尼拔的手里释放，伴随着威尔体内的紧缩和抽搐，汉尼拔紧紧按住不自主挣扎的威尔射在他的最深处，像是野兽标记地盘，在威尔的邀请下，汉尼拔划定了自己的领地，“Instead, I will say i love you, too.”  
        威尔因为疼痛和高潮，在汉尼拔怀里不太正常地喘息着，汉尼拔多少有些懊恼地发现两个人的绷带都需要重新整理，他恋恋不舍地退出了威尔的身体。  
  
        当他再次回到房间，看到的是一个清醒却面色惨败的威尔，威尔恍惚地看向汉尼拔，身上除了被血和汗浸透的绷带什么也没穿，小腹还溅上他自己的精液的痕迹。  
  
        “我以为你也消失了。”威尔像是刚从噩梦里醒来似的看着汉尼拔。  
        “我不会消失在你找不到的地方，我永远都会让你知道在哪可以找到我。”汉尼拔迎着威尔很少眨眼的注视，给他更换了新的敷料和绷带，擦洗他的身体，“你不是一个人了，威尔。放松，我不会消失。”  
        安抚过威尔，汉尼拔坐在床边给自己换药，一双手从背后覆上他的手，“Can I？”  
  
        他们像是古希腊的战士，共同战斗，彼此裹伤。  
        如果有什么不同，那就是他们的连接更为紧密，不分彼此，像是硬币的两面或是镜子的两侧。  
  
        “Good night，Will.”汉尼拔重新环抱着威尔躺下，“Have a good dream this time.”  
        “I will.”威尔闭上眼睛，感受着汉尼拔的温度，“Good night，Hannibal.”  
  
远处的海潮声最终为两人交融的梦境添加完美的注脚。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢请留下kudo~不登录也可以点击哦~


End file.
